The present invention relates to heat exchangers and, more particularly, relates to the flow of air therethrough.
The vapor compression refrigeration cycle is the pattern cycle for a majority of the commercially available refrigeration systems. This thermal transfer cycle is typically accomplished by a compressor, condenser, throttling device and evaporator connected in serial fluid communication with one another. The system is charged with refrigerant which circulates through each of the components to remove heat from the evaporator and transfer heat to the condenser. Thus, the evaporator and condenser are commonly referred to as heat exchangers.
There is a wide variety of heat exchangers available today. However, the shape and size of the heat exchangers often depends on how the refrigeration cycle is to be used as well as the type of refrigerant to be used. For example, the space where the refrigeration system is to be placed is often limited in size and there are often restraints on the available airflow. Also, the performance of the refrigeration system often limits the types of refrigeration systems which would be acceptable for a particular application.
Therefore, there is a need for a low profile heat exchanger which may be used in an economy of space. The new heat exchanger must also maximize the airflow therethrough to provide a more efficient heat exchange.
The present invention solves the above-identified problems by providing a low profile heat exchanger which provides a path of multi-directional airflow within the interior of the heat exchanger to provide more efficient heat exchange.
Generally described, the heat exchanger of the present invention includes a housing divided into first and second airflow plenums by a coil assembly. The airflow plenums are used to create a more desirable path of airflow. The path of airflow through the housing includes a first portion in a first direction in the first airflow plenum. The first portion of the airflow path defines a cross flow distributed over a portion of the coil assembly. A second portion of the path of airflow defines a flow in a second direction extending from the first airflow plenum, through the coil assembly, and down to the second airflow plenum. A third portion of the airflow path in the first direction defines a second cross flow distributed over a portion of the coil assembly in the second airflow plenum.
According to one aspect of the invention, the coil assembly is oriented in an angular manner within the housing of the heat exchanger. When the coil assembly is mounted in an angular manner within the housing, the cross-sectional area of the first airflow plenum diminishes as the air flow is distributed in the first airflow plenum. Also, the cross-sectional area of the second airflow plenum increases as the airflow is distributed over the coil assembly toward an outlet in the housing.
The foregoing has broadly outlined some of the more pertinent aspects and features of the present invention. These should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the invention. Other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed information in a different manner or by modifying the disclosed embodiments. Accordingly, other aspects and a more comprehensive understanding of the invention may be obtained by referring to the detailed description of the exemplary embodiments taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims.